


no one casually dismisses women like gaston

by plantyourtreeswithme



Series: je ne sais quoi? [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coping, Gaston (Disney) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Gaston (Disney) Lives, M/M, Pining LeFou, Recovery, Semi-Oblivious Gaston, supportive husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantyourtreeswithme/pseuds/plantyourtreeswithme
Summary: That was the thing about loving Gaston: you had to be patient. You had to wait for him to come around - and while LeFou absolutely adored the man, he had to admit that he could be quite the fool sometimes.





	no one casually dismisses women like gaston

**Author's Note:**

> I really wished that Gaston was less of a dick, so I fixed it.
> 
> also rt if you caught my sik pun ;)

They'd known each other since they were children, so of course it made sense that they'd fallen in love.

LeFou had known him since he was four - back then, he couldn't exactly identify what kind of affection he felt for his closest friend, but as the years passed and Gaston's physique became more defined, he gradually realized what it meant when his chest felt all fluttery around the barrel-chested man.

They'd grown up together. They'd gone to war together, too, which had put Gaston on edge for nearly seven years and gifted him with unwanted hallucinations that LeFou did his best to shoo away. The fact that Gaston had killed others was undeniable, and it was something he would never be able to overcome. He muttered softly to himself as LeFou cradled him in his arms, trying to block out the sounds of battle that could be heard even from inside their tent. And LeFou would mumble sweet nothings in his ear, framing his face with his hands and yearning to kiss him - but not yet. He could wait. He had waited fifteen years; he could wait a while longer.

That was the thing about loving Gaston: you had to be patient. You had to wait for him to come around - and while LeFou absolutely adored the man, he had to admit that he could be quite the fool sometimes.

When they returned to Villeneuve, Captain Gaston was hailed as a hero for his actions on the battlefield; he'd been swarmed by women the second he'd dismounted from his horse, and LeFou had expected them to drift apart. Sure, the smaller man had been praised, as well, but only for the many lives he had saved within the medical tents, not for any heroic stunts witnessed by higher-ups. He and Gaston had been friends for many years, and even though he had helped him struggle through the long hours of most nights, they didn't exactly discuss that at length in the mornings.

So when Gaston approached him after a few days of separation about sharing a living space, LeFou was relatively surprised. He'd said yes, of course, positively beaming as Gaston went on for a while about it being practical, and they could split the rent, and it just made sense, because they were best friends, right, LeFou?

They settled on a cottage in the outskirts of the village, near Maurice and his daughter's house. LeFou wasn't exactly thrilled with the location, but the fact that he was living with the love of his life more than made up for it.

(But at some point, he would have to have a strong word with Gaston about his instincts when it came to decor. That amount of antlers was simply atrocious.)

One day, they went to the market together - LeFou needed some fabric to patch one of Gaston's ripped tunics, and Gaston insisted on buying LeFou a few new hair ribbons as a present - and passed the tinkerer's daughter, who was buried in the pages of a book, as always.

"What do you think of her?" LeFou asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Who, Belle?" Gaston said, shooting a glance over his shoulder at the girl. "Bit of an odd bird, I suppose."

"She's very beautiful."

"Hmm, I wouldn't know," came the reply, and LeFou's heart almost burst. "Come here, come look at these. Do you think blue suits you better, or silver?"

After a few moments, LeFou blinked, smiled, and said, "Blue. It compliments red, don't you think?"

Gaston stared at him for a split second, looked down at his own brilliantly scarlet overcoat, then leaned forward and kissed him.

 

* * *

 

He thought that things would be different afterwards, but they weren't.

They went home. Gaston asked him if he could plait the new ribbons into his hair, and they sat in front of the fire on the bear rug while Gaston hummed contentedly and worked his fingers through his companions locks.

Things were exactly the same - which meant that LeFou was still happy (if not more so).

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely, adorable illustration was made by the lovely [ladyazazel23](http://ladyazazel23.tumblr.com) for the [GaFou Secret Santa challenge](http://barduil.tumblr.com/post/160951891683/gafou-2017-gift-exchange-aaand-here-i-am)!


End file.
